1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the invention relate to organic light emitting display devices and methods of manufacturing organic light emitting display devices. More particularly, example embodiments of the invention relate to organic light emitting display devices including protection members having a plurality of layers and methods of manufacturing the organic light emitting display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display (OLED) device displays information such as images, letters and/or characters using light generated by combination of holes provided from an anode and electrons provided from a cathode in an organic layer. Because the organic light emitting display device has several advantageous such as relatively larger view angle, rapid response speed, smaller thickness, lower power consumption, etc., the organic light emitting display device becomes one of the prospecting next-generation display devices. Such organic light emitting display device may generally include a rear cover, a display panel, a front cover, etc.
As for the contemporary organic light emitting display device, a tolerance may be generated between the rear cover and the display panel during processes for manufacturing the organic light emitting display device, and thus the organic light emitting display device having the tolerance may be damaged by external impacts. Although the contemporary organic light emitting display device may include a buffer structure or a buffer layer such as a tape for absorbing the external impacts, the buffer structure and/or the buffer layer may not sufficiently protect the elements of the organic light emitting display device while still remaining the tolerance.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.